War Against the Angels
by leonexus
Summary: While the exorcists face off the armies of the Earl, there is a even greater war between humans and angels with two wolds at stake, after many years of bloodshed will "The organization" and exorcists be able to stop the angels objective to conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Warrior of the Twin Powers  
**

* * *

On a cloudy day inside the Black Order HQ in London, the place was busier than ever before. Allen Walker noticed this when he entered the cafeteria and saw there were some new faces in the exorcists ranks which made him feel glad to have more backup. It had been a very intense period of time for the black Order, the organization which fought the enemy of humanity the Millenium Earl and his akuma.  
The finding of exorcists had started to grow immensely making things way easier than before for the veteran ones who had to do most of the missions and fight by themselves.  
But as the war raged on and the earl was making more moves than before the order was getting even busier and harder for the new ones to prepare themselves properly for major battles which have unfortunately taken the lives of many of them. Specially with the multiple appearances of Noah's who have started to hunt down any exorcist they could find indiscriminately. This worried the young 16 year old teen before he was called for a new mission.

* * *

---minutes later in Komui's office-----

-good, you got here pretty quick  
said Komui seated behind his desk filled with hundreds of mountains made out of paper reports, Allen sat on the couch in front of him with the Chinese exorcist Lenalee lee and three new girls

-is it another mission brother?  
asked lenalee as he nodded

-This mission is a very interesting case, luckily for us who have been able to gain more exorcists in the past months we are able to send larger teams to train the new ones and prepare them way easier, so you three won't have to worry  
replied the supervisor looking at the three new rookies

-heh! like if i need all this girls with me!  
said the oldest of the new recruits, she was around 19 with long reddish hair tied up in two ponytails by a pair of hair-ties in the shape of a fairy with two wings, her dark blue eyes were so bright and beautiful, even Allen found her very pretty, specially with her well developed body of a teenage model, her uniform was completely modified, she didn't wore a exorcist coat but a black short sleeved shirt, wore a black armband, in her black miniskirt she had a belt with a cross hanging, her stockings were completely black and wore large black boots with belts around them

-But I'm a guy.....  
said Allen scratching his head

-Don't say that Marina, I know you are a pretty strong girl but you must also learn that you an exorcist now....fighting together is essential  
said Komui before he got kicked on the face by the girl, leaving the rest of the group in shock and horror

-whatever then! I'll be waiting in the ark!

-she is scary......  
said the nervous 14 year old with tan skin, big dark brown eyes and short purpulish back hair and oddly a pair large wolf ears, her uniform was similar to leanalee's and was pretty thin

-don't worry Maria.....she just needs time  
replied Lenalee petting her head

-but time is something we don't have, she is old enough to know that  
said the other girl a year older than Maria with long, straight black hair and bright green eyes, she was around 5'2 in height but still taller than the younger girl

-I know you don't mean that Yukia

-anyways.......  
said Komui getting back at his chair with a big foot mark right on the middle of the face as he pointed at the map one of italy's most famous cities

-You are going to Florence for a investigating mission......there have been rumors of akuma appearing at the area but.....

-bu?  
asked Maria feeling that something odd was going on

-some finders have managed to see some of this akuma and they are something we've never seen before miss Maria  
the supervisor replied while he look at the four who kept silent

-could be a dangerous mission  
said Allen somewhat worried

-that's why Lenalee, Marina and you are going too, you can protect Yukia and Maria if they ever need help

-i see.....well then, let's better get going and prove if this akuma are any different

* * *

------In Italy--------

Outside the great city of Florence, the place was as busy as ever. With the civilians and tourists dominating the streets filled with beautiful architectures and art. Just outside of that great city, a small blue with purple light appeared as it took the shape of a portal.  
From it the loud sound of a engine could be heard, it quickly turned louder until from the light came out a man on a black with silver Honda CBR1000RR. He got off the bike as a group of people walking to the city were left in shock at the sight of the person in a large black coat with gauntlets and shoulder guards attached to it, with a long hood attached it covered the man's entire face. But he ignored the scared bystanders as he looked at the place he arrived.

-florence.......the place of birth of the renaissance...the old world still surprises me with such beautiful cities  
said the young man removing his black armored coat and put it inside a bag on his bike and changed to clothes more fitting for this time. Without the coat it was revealed that it was young man around the age of 18 or 19 yet he could be confused with a high school student sometimes, the first noticeable trait about him was his long spiky hair which resembled shark fins coming from one side to the other and had a long diagonal fringe that reached to almost at the end of the face but didn't cover any of the pair of his unique black eyes which resembled black pearls. He received a call from his phone inside the bag he had his stuff as he changed to a long brown coat that covered most part of his body and only revealed part of his unusual metal boots

-Wonder who it is....  
he said picking up his high tech black phone

-hello?.....oh!...what a miracle you called cloud!......what? no no! I didn't meant it that way.......yes I just got from France to all the way to Italy.......the black Order HQ was abandoned there.......exorcists? here? what are they doi-....I see, so they have heard the rumors too it seems......so i get to solve two problems at the same city eh?....alright.......I'll see if i can scan the area first to see how many enemies i might have to deal with

The young man hang up before he pulled out a small black with dark blue camera and a blue usb-like device with the image of a bat, inserting it on a slot on the left side of the camera

-**BAT!**  
said a voice coming from the camera as it took the form of a mechanical bat and started flying by itself

-counting on you little buddy!  
he said smiling kindly at the machine as it left heading towards the city

As the small bat flew through the most visited streets of Florence, Allen's Timcampy noticed the strange flying device and went to chase after it to meet the strange device out of curiosity, confusing Allen by its sudden departure without any worries.  
The group had already arrived at the city which left everyone in surprise of how beautiful the place was. Filled with great monuments and buildings where hundreds of years back some of the greatest artists were creating their masterpieces. Allen and Lenalee couldn't avoid smiling at the sight of the exited Maria and Yukia running around the place while Marina just kept her distance away from those two

-never thought in my old life in Mexico that i would be in such a place!  
Said Maria looking around the place which was way different compared to her birthplace

-Mister Allen, you think they will let us check out the place after the mission?  
asked Yukia with some hopes that he would say yes

-if we have time we may  
replied her elder with a smile making the two young girls get even more exited

-This is a waste of time....when i could be betting in fights.....  
said Marina annoyed, lenalee didn't knew much of the new recruit but she had heard rumors of her sneaking out of the HQ and bet in fights against many strong men which she always ended up defeating

-why do you like fighting like that Marina?  
asked Lenalee, but she didn't get a reply as they arrived to a small cofee shop where the finder Touma was waiting

* * *

---xxxxxxxx-----

After waiting for a while the bat returned back at its owner, turning into its camera form and dropped itself on the young man's hand. Looking at the screen of the camera he sighted by this. He was pretty busy already and the results of the scouting of his little camera added more problems as he picked up his phone again

-#6 reporting, I've scanned the city and it seems there are signs of a angel and some of his minions....its power or identity is unknown.....I'm going inside to deal with it right now......  
he said in a more serious tone hanging up

Before getting to his bike, the young man was caught off guard when a gold ball with wings suddenly came out of nowhere and hit him on the face strong enough for him to fall down

-what in the world is this!?  
he asked in total surprise removing the object which revealed to be timcampy which in his perspective, it was a gold ball which started flying by itself looking around the place like if it was lost

-what a odd creature, well......its not like if any of my stuff wasn't odd was well for this world but....

the confusion of the man turned bigger the moment a giant bubble with the image of a chibi version of Allen came out from the gold golem. Timcampy had no idea where his master was now after chasing the blue mechanical bat around the city

-you are.....looking for your owner?  
He asked as Timpampy nodded for his surprise before he smiled at it

-well.....since we are both looking for someone in the city...let's look for him

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx---------

-Weird akuma?  
asked Lenalee to the finder as everyone was seated on a table, Touma nodded at this while giving his information he had on the mission

-In all my time as a finder I've never seen anything like this, the ones I've seen in this city look like this  
he replied showing a sketch of what seemed to be a bunch of short white plain looking goblins, they had a large black cross on the middle in between their large red eyes, their hands were big and had a variety of giant claws and large fists. It was true, none of the exorcists in there could recognize that type of akuma

-they don't seem strong...  
said Marina, even if she didn't had the appropriate tone of voice everyone agreed

-but we can't ignore the fact that they are unique Marina  
said Yukia

-if this are real, it could be a new deadly weapon of the earl  
finished Allen, but still Marina wasn't buying it on her perspective

-a new weak looking deadly weapons I might say.....

As they discussed about the topic, the door of the place opened as two men entered, the exorcists didn't pay attention until Marina turned back when she sensed something was wrong, only to find a young man around his early 20's with long reddish spiky hair and sharp green eyes, on his neck came out the tattoo of a eagle, many girls would find him handsome or cool looking but Marina wasn't paying that much attention on him, he wore a white suit similar to the one the older man behind him who looked older and had short blond hair and odd blue eyes that looked almost white. He sat at the bar with the other guy which Marina's instincts told her they were suspicious, so she tried her best to listen what the older guy was talking to the other

* * *

---xxxxxxx----

-So.......how is your new ability going Kurona?

-somewhat useful......so.......what do you want? a being like you couldn't have been sent to just ask me that

-you and your boss are in charge of the European branches along with the spawning factories......yet our lord is displeased at the recent lost of some of his holy soldiers

-we aren't enough to cover everything.......those people who've been destroying some of the bases and killed a large amount of angels, that group that's only known by the name "The Organization" have been doing a lot of sneaky moves lately where my comrades and I aren't close

-we aren't here to listen to your excuses human....we are too busy looking for "her" for our army to be suffering this casualties....tell your boss that if he doesn't want his pathetic excuse of warriors and himself to suffer the consequences of failure......you better start giving results

Marina as hard as she could wasn't able to hear properly at the conversation thanks to the others discussing how they were going to start searching for the new akuma which have been spotted around the city. But what she managed to hear was the name of the young man with the tatoo as he kept staring at the other man who left the place quickly. Kurona finished the drink he ordered and noticed he was being watched by her

-what do you want?

-ehhh....well I.....can't i just turn around for a second?

-not when you were staring at me weird girl......  
replied Kurona as he got up from his seat and walked to the exit, the other exorcists noticed what was going on way too late. Since they were confused on how annoyed Marina got as she got up from her seat and pointed her finger at him

-then i challenge you!! if i win you will give me all the money you have!!

-eh!!!???  
asked the rest of the exorcists

-a challenge?.....you mean a fight?  
asked Kurona who kept an emotionless expression

-of course!! so you better get ready!!

-ridiculous.....I do not fight women, much less little girls

-little girl!? kono dearo!!!

shouted Marina so angry, Kurona was surprised to see how fast she moved to throw a kick on his face that he barely dodged

-what are you doing?

he asked dodging a she kept striking with low and high kicks which were pretty amazing but he dodged them all and even made a large back flip when he jumped away from a kick targeted to his legs

-crazy woman

-get ready!!

she shouted jumping high enough to throw a flying kick

-WAIT!!

shouted someone who barely entered, getting in the middle between kurona and the striking girl. Receiving the kick on the face and was sent flying. Leaving all the costumers, workers and exorcists in total surprise

-what in the world?

Kurona asked seeing the man still on the floor

-Who the hell are you!?  
asked Marina annoyed seeing the same person that arrived at the city being the one stopping her attack on Kurona.

-well I.......saw all that violence and i had to stop it

-odd kid.....using his body to shield a stranger....  
said Kurona on his head as he started to walk away from the bar

-where are you going!?  
protested Marina annoyed as she head towards Kurona but she felt the hand of the stranger who stopped her on her leg, he seemed still hurt from her kick but yet he still tried to stop her for some reason

-let go!!

-senseless violence doesn't solve anything miss!  
he said before getting kicked on the face again by Marina's other leg which sent him flying all the way to the table where Allen and the rest watched in horror

-are you alright?  
asked Lenalee seeing the guy with the odd black spiky hair who slowly got up from what was left of the table come out without any bruises (except the bloody nose from Marina's kick)

-I'm fine......that girl sure kicks hard  
he said scratching his head, laughing somewhat embarrassed

-I'm sorry about this I see you tried to stop her ehh.......what's you'r na-

-I'm Yusei Hidari nice to meet you  
he replied to Lenalee giving her a kind smile, his unique eyes meeting with hers suddenly made her blush a little

-well yusei....I'm Lenalee lee.....

-a pleasure to meet exorcists in such a place  
he said looking at the rest, under his smile inside he couldn't believe that all of them were just kids.

-you know about us?  
asked Maria curious

-heard some stuff......but not sure of what you do...---_"except that you fight the millenum earl, master of the weapons made by tragedy akuma and his brothers and sisters the Noah clan......"_

Yusei replied, at that moment timpampy came out from his coat

-Timpampy!

said Allen surprised grabbing his small gold companion

-so you are his owner, he was looking for you outside the city

-thanks!

-no problem

-anyways, why did you tried to stop Marina from fighting? if you knew who we were why would you just jump like that?  
asked Yukia to Yusei who scratched his hair as he tried to find a way to explain

-well I......

-do you know her or something?  
asked Maria

-no of course not but.......I just don't like senseless violence

-but you just came in......

-There are enough fights in this world already, when there is no reason to do so why do it? there are of course battles which are needed to be done i admit that but......

the exorcists waited for the odd stranger to finish but he suddenly heard loud noises outside, sounds which could be usually heard in fights

-gotta stop your friend for chasing that guy first!  
Yusei said running to the exit leaving the others completely confused

-what a strange guy  
said Yukia

-a nice strange guy  
corrected Lenalee

Yusei arrived outside and noticed that Marina was fighting against kurona. He planned to stop it before he felt a bad presence around that person who he had no idea who he was or why the girl who kicked him twice was fighting him

-that guy.........he leaves a bad essence.....  
he said on his head at the same moment he saw Marina being thrown all the way to his side

-give it up girl.......you can't go around challenging someone like me.....  
he said as he was surrounded by a powerful gray aurora, yusei's worried expression changed into a serious one after sensing such power

-you.....aren't human are you?  
asked Marina who sounded pretty nervous as she tried to get up

-what I am is none of your concern....  
Kurona replied as the ground around him broke uniting together to create a large stone which by his will it threw itself towards Marina who was barely getting up

-Marina!!  
shouted Allen as he arrived with the rest who were left terrified at the scene

Marina being unable to move before getting hit, she covered herself and wait for the impact, but then she felt that someone was in front of her after hearing the impact of the rock that didn't hit her at all, she saw it was Yusei, the wimpy looking guy (in her perspective) who tried to stop her from fighting for no reason smashing the rock into into hundreds of particles with one single punch.  
Kurona kept a serious expression on his face even if inside he was surprised to see that guy suddenly doing that. The rest of the exorcists were left in shock by this

-that guy.....stopped a rock which could had easily turn his bones into dust.....

-i was going to ask about why you two were fighting....but now seeing that there is no need....you are a bad guy right?

-a bad guy?.......what a naive way of thinking

-naive or not you still assaulted a girl and now you are goin-

Yusei suddenly was interrupted when he noticed his hand which he used to punch the rock was suddenly covered in a pool of blood, he kept staring at it before he.....

-OH MY FREAKING GOD IT HURTS!!!!!!!!  
he cried falling on the floor, rolling around in pain like a little kid, leaving Marina and the rest staring in a combination of confusion and shock

-what.....the hell......  
said Marina with a giant drop of sweat coming from the back of her head, still watching this scene

-a fluke?  
asked Kurona completely confused by the spectacle that just occurred

-why for moment i thought i could just go and smash a gigantic rock with my hand?  
Yusei asked with a waterfall of tears in chibi form

-this is ridiculous

Marina hearing what Kurona said tried to get up but the injuries she got weren't bad yet she felt that he had only attacked areas to disable her from the fight and was unable to move. Kurona turned around and left. Annoying her completely

-come back coward!  
she protested trying to get up but it was useless

-don't fight......  
yusei said who still had tears on his eyes

-you.......why did you do that?  
she asked seeing Yusei still rubbing his bleeding hand

-eh?

-why are you getting in the way!? who the hell do you think you are to just barge in like that!?

-But fighting is wrong right?

The exorcists were still amazed by this odd scene, Marina decided to get up when she was able to and looked at him discouraged

-well thanks for helping me there at least-----_"and destroying that rock with your bare hands, whoever you did it"_....even if i could had done it myself

-I.....

-just leave me alone now, it's pretty annoying that-

Allen's special left eye suddenly activated, but for his surprise the signal activated right in front of him. Marina and the rest saw how from the ground in front came out a large cross, from it one little goblin looking monster came out. It was exactly as the one on the sketch, it was a small white demon with a cross on it's forehead. Yusei had totally forgotten about those creatures being in the city

-that is one of those white akuma!  
said Maria putting herself on guard, Yusei kept quiet hearing this

-they believe the celestial demons are akuma.....good to know...  
said Yusei on his head

-no matter! we have to defeat it!!  
said Yukia as the rest of the exorcists agreed

-ready everyone?  
asked Allen getting in front of the group, they all nodded except Yusei who was moved by Lenalee

-please back away Yusei-san  
said the chinese exorcist kindly

-Innocence activate! Crown Clown!!  
shouted Allen as his innocence covered him in his white clown coat and his left arm turned into its anti-akuma weapon form

-Innocence number 1 activate! Millenia Tensou Boots!! Innocence number 2 activate!! Gosei Blaster!  
shouted Marina as her boots banished and were replaced by gold metal boots with bird feathers on her ankles, as second innocence came out from her hand a large shield shape gun with pink wings attached on the sides

-Innocence activate!! Garra De Lobo!! (Wolf claw)  
Shouted Maria as the anklets and bracelets she wore started glowing, wolf claws replaced her hands and her innocent face changed to an aggressive one

-Innocence activate!! Bright Tsubasa!!!  
shouted Yukia while large wings came out from her back, Yusei noticed blood comming out from the girl and could see she was hurt by them

-Innocence activate!! Dark Boots!!  
shouted lenalee as she summoned her crystal type innocence

-wow-----_"some of those girls...their innocence could be easily be confused by a angel's power.."_

The demon for the surprise of the exorcists suddenly multiplied into a large group, Allen got nervous by seeing they were over 60 of them and none of them had a soul or any signs that they had a human soul inside them. They were lacking one similar to the Noah clan members or any human being he saw with his left eye

-I'm not sure they are akuma  
said Allen

-they are not?  
asked Yukia surprised

-who cares!! if i wasn't able to fight today with a normal person! then I'll get to beat up this guys!  
said Maria charging towards the enemy, the wings on her boots gave her an incredible increase in speed while shooting pink energy arrows at them with her Gosei blaster. Which surprised the rest since Marina's weapon could easily take down a level 1 akuma with one shot, but this ones seemed to be slightly affected. Allen used his clown belt to support her, killing off over 14 of them with one strike

-they aren't that strong!  
said Marina kicking one of them right on the face, being strong enough to destroy it

Lenalee swiftly moved just like a butterfly through the battlefield and started striking the demons one by one by catching them off guard thanks to her speed. The two girls weren't the only speed-based fighter, Maria's wolf like abilities made her pretty agile compare to the demons which were being slashed into many pieces by her claws, Yusei kept staring in amazement seeing behind that innocent cute girl there was a great fighter insider of her. While the rest were busy, Yukia flied away from a small group of demons that tried to catch her. Seeing that they were unable to reach her on the sky she pulled out her tongue before throwing multiple sharp feathers from her wings, cutting all of them into million pieces

-the exorcists are amazing, compare to what I've research they aren't that strong but.....they sure have skills and unique powers  
said Yusei

Even if he knew perfectly what those white creatures were, Yusei kept watching for a little while how the exorcists were doing a great job taking down the demons while pushing the battle to a more deserted area and avoid human casualties (Allen's idea), but as much as he wanted to watch them fight he had a job to do too. Looking around the place he noticed the man who was with Kurona a while ago looking at the fight on top of a building as himself slowly walked to the entrance of the building and arrived at the rooftop instants later.  
The man quickly turned around rather surprised at the sight of Yusei.

-who are you?  
asked the man as Yusei smiled

-seems you have something against the exorcists to sent those celestial demons at them...

-what are you talking about young lad? I'm just a normal person watching this odd scene  
He replied as Yusei gave him a kind smile

-you may be able to trick other people as if you were a normal human....but you don't trick me....angel....

-you....who are you?  
Asked the man as a large energy sphere came out from his hand. Yusei quickly removed his brown jacket which in a blink of an eye he was wearing his black armored coat again without the hood

-The warrior of the twin powers......#6 of the organization, Yusei Hidari

-Yusei Hidari, I've heard of you....you are part of that cursed organization which has been against our lord for over 300 years

-You talk like if "your lord" was the same one we worsphip.....and I don't like it a bit which is another reason why I'm going to kill you right here.....

-silence insolent human!!! daring to threat the angel like me! as divine punishment I Engeln will kill you!!  
shouted the angel in anger, large wings made out of light came out from his shoulders which covered his entire body, creating a shinning white greek styled armor

Unlike the typical Greek armor this one was made out of a unique bright and beautiful metal with fancy engravings all over the breastplate, gauntlets, shoulder guards and boots. Yusei kept a straight face after seeing this display which was something he saw typically when fighting one of this divine beings, Engeln quickly threw his energy sphere that turned into hundreds of energy arrows.  
Yusei stayed still, his left hand touched his right arm before the full attack fell on him. The angel kept an emotionless expression even if inside of him he was feeling completely proud of shutting up that insolent human he just killed.  
As the smoked cleared, Engeln summoned out his real wings as he was ready to leave. But he suddenly stopped when he saw Yusei coming out from the smoke unharmed, the angel was surprised to see him with not even a single scratch on his body and he had his right arm shinning in a white with gray color.  
The light slowly died out, revealing Yusei wearing a gray medium size diamond shaped shoulder guard with the Vl roman number in black, the arm had a large rectangular gauntlet big enough to make it a small shield with four black spheres on top with the same Vl symbol on the center and on the two sides of it, there were two slot shape holes which something the angel did not know of could be inserted diagonally in them.  
Yusei saw his enemy back away two steps out of the surprise

-What in the world is that? I never seen a normal human do that!

-You don't seem to know much about what the organization can do, well, you are probably one of those ignorant angels that have never come out and faced one of us who are responsible of stopping your lord's plans for all this years....and unfortunately you will understand much less when its about me  
Said Yusei keeping a serious expression which started to intimidate the angel, from his small bag at the side of the belt he pulled out two colorful usb flash drive devises similar to the one he used on his bat camera, he first inserted the yellow one with the image of a thunder in the right slot of the gauntlet and the red one with the symbol of an white A on the left. He then grabbed the part where the symbol was and cocked it like a pistol which activated the two devices

-**Lighting! Ace!**  
shouted the voice coming out from the usb's

The gauntlet's gray color suddenly turned from its blank colors into yellow with red as secondary color which colored the spheres, edges and the beautiful engravings, the symbol of the number six changed to the form of the spade, club, diamond and heart symbols, in his back appeared a scabbard and pulled out a silver long sword with the edges of the blade colored yellow, the diamond on top of the handle colored red started glowing the moment he held the sword on his right hand.  
Before the angel could say anything Yusei was already in front of him and slashed part of his breastplate which caught him off guard but managed to dodge the kick from his enemy by jumping back

-so you are fas-

The angel suddenly fell on his knees feeling his entire body completely paralyzed and in pain by powerful electric shocks. He was forced to use all his strength to fly into the air to dodge Yusei's next attack. Engeln furiously created two energy spheres on his hands as he looked at the human who hurt him with a fury he had never felt before

-PREPARE TO DIE YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!!!! TAKE MY SOLAR ARROW RAIN!!!  
he shouted as he threw a countless of stronger versions of his previous arrows

Yusei looked at them a little nervous while pulling out a new purple usb with the image of the symbol infinity, pressing the small button on it

-**Mebius!**

-WHAT WILL ANOTHER OF THOSE STRANGE DEVICES WILL HELP YOU NOW!?  
The angel asked laughing seeing Yusei removing the yellow usb and attached the new one in it's place

-**MEBIUS! ACE!**

All the yellow color in the weaponry suddenly changed to dark purple. The angel was left in shock when he saw the sword easily stretching like a whip and repelled all the arrows that were going to hit Yusei. He was left terrified as the human's free left hand stretched all the way towards him and grabbed his face, smashing him on the floor violently

-W-why!? why is a angel....is being defeated by a human!!

Yusei felt sad seeing his enemy in that condition which almost made him feel bad for him while walking towards his defeated enemy

-why did i had to face against such a weak angel........

-W-what did you just say!?

-As much as I hate your kind........killing you like this doesn't feel right.....killing never feels right.......  
Replied Yusei as he passed right beside him, heading towards the edge of the roof to jump off it

-What are you doing Yusei!?

-get out of here.....and take your celestial demons with you....

-Didn't you came to kill me you bastard human!?

-Yes....but I'm showing you something that the lord I believe in taught humans to do......show mercy to the ones needing it.....

This last words as Yusei continued walking hit the angel pretty hard, this was for him the worst insult he had ever received in all his entire existence, being spared by a human who just defeated him.  
Mad in anger he got up and charged towards Yusei to strike him down. This made the young warrior to feel a strong pain on his heart as he quickly turned around, decapitating the divine being he had given a chance to live with one swing of his sword.  
Before he jumped off the building, he noticed that some of the white demons banished thanks to himself for cutting the bond between the demons and their master which instantly kills them. Yusei's right arm turned back to normal, pulling out his phone and called someone.

-This is Yusei Hidari, I'm reporting the defeat of the angel in Florence.....less than a minute ago.....no abnormalities with the demons....they are all banish-

Yusei could still hear explosions pretty close, feeling the presence of more of the celestial demons for his surprise, without saying anything else he hang up as he quickly ran towards the direction of the explosions, now wearing his brown coat again he arrived to the plaza right in front of the famous Palazzo Vecchio. The place was still filled with a big amount of celestial demons who Allen and the rest were fighting with all their might

-there are still some of them!? but i defeated the angel! So how come there are still alive!?  
he asked himself looking around confused, the upper half of one of the demons fell right beside him, noticing Marina was the one who defeated it

-You again!?  
asked Marina completely annoyed seeing him while shooting down another one of the demons

-well there were explosions so I....

-this is not the time or the place for someone like you trying to stop me!!

-But!----_"if there are still demons here then.....another angel!? but i only found one in the entire city!"_

On the top of the tower, Kurona looked at the battle as he kept a good eye on Marina and Yusei which he immediately recognized

-that girl is a exorcist eh?........and that guy is there again....

-just go! you can be as annoying as you want once this guys are out! i don't want to feel bad if you died for such a reason!!  
said Marina heading towards a group of demons but Yusei noticed something on her left

-wait!  
said Yusei quickly grabbing her hand which for her surprise, his grip was strong enough to made her stop

-LET GO YOU IDI-

Marina was interrupted by the shock of being pulled away from the attack of a large celestial demon in the form of a giant bear with large claws and skin completely armored by its hard fur

-mister idiot....you....

-that was dangerous....that big bear looking monster was planning on getting you  
said Yusei feeling relief while he held her close to him, which Maria didn't realized until now and got free immediately, feeling somewhat embarrassed

-ehh.....well I....

-Leave it to me okay?  
he said giving her a kind smile as he walked towards the new arrived enemy

-ehh!? where are you going!?  
she asked surprised as the rest of the exorcists saw Yusei walking towards the big monster

-That's Yusei!!  
said Maria surprised after she dodged the attack of one of the celestial demons and killed it with one slash

-what is he doing!? he is going to get killed!  
shouted Yukia while flying on the air in fear for the young man's life who seemed a little pissed but not in a serious way at the big monster

-hey big guy......that was pretty rude of you doing such a move on her, so apologize  
he demanded pointing his finger at the bear demon, who replied with a large bite heading towards the way smaller person

Lenalee immediately head straight towards Yusei to try to save him from the large beast even if she knew she wasn't going to make it at the sight of a group of demons getting in her way. She suddenly stopped running when everyone and herself saw him stopping the bear's jaw with his two hands

-oh wait that's true! you guys can't talk! my bad mister demon bear  
said Yusei in a realizing calm tone before he pushed the bear demon yards away, leaving everyone there, specially Marina with their eyes widened

-d-did........he just stopped that monster......with his hands!?  
Marina asked completely surprised, Yusei heard her and turned around to see the tough 19 year old exorcist

-is that unusual for you to see this?  
he asked confused

-OF COURSE IT IS!!!

-hmmm even if you saw me stop that giant rock back at the cafe.......oh well! lets finish up this quickly shall we "akuma"? if you are one of course------_"time for the second mission to begin....making them believe I'm one of them"_  
Yusei asked at the big bear which seemed pretty angry

-he knows about akuma?  
asked Lenalee surprised

-"come....Telum...Anima! Gemini Driver!" (latin for soul weapon)

Yusei quickly passed the fingers of his left hand through his right shoulder, all the way to his the tip of its fingers making his arm glow gray and black turning into his armored arm. He knew at first sight the exorcists would think it was a anti akuma weapon if he showed it like that.

-what the!? he he is an accommodator too!?  
asked Allen making Yusei smile, with that same smile he turned around and saw the group

-there are still some of them, won't you take care of them while i handle the big guy?  
Yusei asked before looking at the bear celestial demon and continued

-after been looking for any exorcist or a finder for a while......let's finish this up quick and go to the HQ...since I'm tired anyways

Yusei held his Ace and Electric usb's and insert them on the gauntlet, in a matter of instants, he was striking the bear demon with his sword so fast. It was pretty hard to look where he was moving by the way he moved and his speed which made him almost look like a living lighting. The giant monster was feeling each and every blow pretty hard.  
It took a large amount of attacks all over until Yusei sent it flying by one powerful strike of his swords right on the face.

-A pretty resistant monster are you? guess I'll have to finish you quick  
Said Yusei as he removed the Ace usb from his gauntlet and insert it on the pommel of his sword the moment he saw the large creature getting up enraged

**-ACE! MAXIMUN DRIVE!!!**  
said the voice on the usb

-Ace electric extreme!

Marina just finished off the last remaining celestial demon with her gun when she intermediately out of curiously turned around to see Yusei in striking position with the blade covered in electric waves.  
But what left her in total amazement was when he suddenly head straight towards his enemy and multiplied into 4, each having a symbol of the four suits of cards. Slashing the demon as they pass through it one by one in order until the original with the symbol of the spade finished it off by cutting it in half diagonally

-that was easy  
yusei said smiling at the other three clones of himself while putting his sword resting on his shoulder, the three smiled as well as him and banished

Kurona seeing all the demons defeated he knew there was nothing else for him to be there. He banished gaining interest in Yusei who seemed to have shown some unique powers and also the exorcist Marina for some reason

-so that guy is a member of the organization....interesting to see another Telum Anima user in the old world.....

Yusei's weapons vanished as he looked at the group of exorcists deactivating their weapons and ran straight at him. Feeling somewhat nervous at their stares, specially Lenalee and Marina's

-eh.......what is it?  
he asked nervously

-was that a innocence?  
asked Allen still surprised that the odd person that came out of nowhere turned out to be a exorcist

-i guess.....

-then you are a new comrade!!  
said Lenalee exited as Yusei scratched his hair

-the weirdo being a exorcist? how fortunate  
Marina replied filled with sarcasm in her words

-thanks!!  
said Yusei smiling happily at her

-I didn't mean it!!

-anyways......what were those monsters....didn't look like akuma  
said Yukia looking at the remains of the monsters which vanished

-and no samples to take it seems....they vanish completely in a small period of time  
mentioned Touma who barely arrived

-the good thing is that they can't hurt no one anymore, and we now have a new mission to accomplish  
replied Allen looking at Yusei

-me?

-we have to take you back to the HQ so you can become a exorcist, didn't you say you were looking for us?

-of course!

-then let's go home them

-so quickly?

-unfortunately the creator of akuma the millennium earl is hunting down any accomodator he finds

Said Allen knowing it was going to disappoint Yukia and Maria but they understood

-get rid of the plague before it spreads even more.....makes sense  
said Yusei pulling out his phone

-did you just call us plague?  
asked Yukia somewhat annoyed

-didn't mean it like that......heard that's how their leader thinks....so I just...

-well shut up weirdo whatever you are called  
said Marina who was already in a bad mood

-I'm Yusei Hidari......oh! and i don't know your name miss.....

-let me warn you something Yusei "lefty"...

Yusei noticed her expression changed to a very angry one, the younger exorcists felt scared by her expression while Allen and Lenalee were as confused as their new comrade who kept a normal face

-ever get in the way in one of my fights......and I'll beat you so bad you are going to remember it for the rest of your life, and my name is Hiwaka Marina so don't forget it  
she said before leaving the place

-wait marina!  
said Maria who ran after her but was stopped by Yukia, Yusei stayed quiet as he looked at the tough yet pretty girl who just had threaten him leave the place pretty quickly

-i see......well it seems we will get along pretty well!  
said Yusei who happily comprehended leaving the rest with their mouths hanging

-what's with him?  
asked everyone at the same time wondering what was their new comrade's limits of being weird yet such a nice and naive person

* * *

**NOTES**

**There will be this little section mostly after the end of a chapter**

**Man i did take long to post the first chapter, because my pc didn't work and i had to rewrite the concept completely (because i was unsatisfied at the fist and second results of the rewrite) i had many difficulties just to finish this but i guess i will be fine for the next chapters  
**

**Just as a weird fact, this fic is in fact a rewrite of a pretty old saint seiya/(with some Final fantasy 7 and 8 concepts and characters) fic which i wrote back in 2002, but this is a new and updated version of it (a very new and updated version i tell you) many characters, scenes and plot were either modified or entirely replaced which is a very interesting idea since now its a brand new fic that what it was before  
**

**Just in case you wondering in this fic there are two worlds the "Old World" being the one all dgm occurs and the "Other or New World" which i will explain later (but judging by what Yusei has for equipment it might be sorta obvious how different the other world is)  
**

**Sorry for giving names to Yukai and Maria's innocence, hope you don't kill me for it XD**

**Yusei's weapon and gadgets have a unique system involving usb flash drive devices i made out of the inspiration of the show "Kamen Rider Double", the bat camera coming almost directly from the show  
**

**Marina called Yusei "lefty" because being japanese descendant she knows that his last name "Hidari" means left (i know dumb but it's true LOL)**

**If people want to have their OC in this fic you can go to my character request or sent me a message**

**Hope you liked this first chapter (Which might confuse a little but everything will be explained later) review and tell me your opinion  
**


	2. The Organization

**Chapter 2 The Organization**

* * *

---New world; 3 months after the battle in Edo---

In the middle of a night with new moon, a man entered the abandoned church with his face covered in a gold mask, looking at the destroyed rooftop he watched the sky filled with stars as the trimmings of his red coat started shinning. He smiled under the mask before turning around and saw 13 silhouettes surrounding the place. Only by the light of the man revealed them to be the members of the group which was formed to fight the war between humans and the angels who decided to conquer both worlds "The organization", wearing their trademark black armored coats and had their hoods covering their entire faces. Everyone he needed to be there was present.

-It's been over two years since this large amount of members are present in one place

Said the man as one of the 13 walked to the front as he removed his hood. revealing to be a Young man around 19 with large blond hair that reached a little after the neck and sharp blue eyes, his appearance even if it showed a dangerous expression but his presence was pretty calm

-Lord Saga, we all came here as soon as you called us....what is the reason to summon all of us here in this times where the angels are making harsher moves all around the glove?

Asked the young man in a firm and formal tone

-My dear Rayden.....I called all of you here to inform you of an important discovery.....one that might be the key to end the war against the angels

The hooded men and women started whispering at each other after hearing their leader's words. The young Rayden looked surprised, yet doubtful of what he just heard. With some hope in his words he decided to ask somewhat calmly

-Is this true what you say? Did you find a way to defeat our enemies which our group has been fighting for over two centuries?

-With years of research I finally discovered the location of Xerts' daughter

-Xerts!? The angel's leader?

-correct, years ago during an assault of one of his castles here on the new earth, the previous leader of our group Zairax, managed to snatch the kid and hid her in a safe place to prevent him from killing her for reasons we are still unaware but after years of search we discovered that she's been working at the black order as an exorcist

-so you want us to bring her in?  
asked another one of the hooded men, slowly removing his hood and revealed a young man around his 20's with blond spiky hair with bright blue eyes as he waited for a answer

-my dear Cloud Strife, I know you feel this war will take years to end, but if we can find this girl.....victory will be one step closer to us

-and what if he finds her first?  
Asked another man of the group, he kept his hood on even if it was a disrespect to talk to their leader while covering their faces, but Saga didn't care much at the moment

-It will be a major defeat to us Damian

-so who will you send to this mission?  
Asked the man with the large red spiky hair with sharp green eyes who had a crow tattoo on his right cheek

-one of our three members who aren't present here Crow, the youngest one

Cloud felt the presences of all the members and quickly cut down the list to figure out the absent members, his eyes widen at the same time as Rayden's when they realized who was the chosen one

-Sir......with all your respect........you aren't serious about sending Yusei.....aren't you?

-what about Yusei?  
asked Saga in doubt of what Cloud just said, Crow didn't take the news pretty well

-what do you mean "what about Yusei"!? he is the worst choice to this mission!

-Be respectful in front of our leader Crow!  
Ordered Cloud in a tone that even the strongest warrior would be forced to obey, this annoyed Crow entirely as his hands were covered in fire

-**Telum Anima! TWIN BACK-DRAFT!**  
shouted Crow as two red fired shaped swords appeared on his hands and went to attack the calm Cloud

-Dare to start a fight in a meeting?.......and using your telum anima none the less....  
said Cloud pulling out his large sword from his back and stop the attack of both swords

-that sword is no match for my twin back-draft!!

Cloud didn't say anything, for Crow's surprise a extra sword came out from Cloud's and used it to force him to move away. Starting an all out fight between the two swordsmen who attacked each other at such an incredible speed, some of the hooded members were unable to watch the fight entirely.  
Saga kept watching the fight without saying a word, until both were in a death lock, but it didn't last long as their swords were sent flying to different directions of the church. Rayden being the responsible of this using his own long sword with the blade in the shape of a gold lightning looked at the two annoyed

-that's enough! you two are going against our principles about avoiding not fighting each other! when the true enemy is hurting others who can't defend themselves like you two can!

Crow furiously raised his hands as the two swords returned to him, making them disappear by his own will and put on his hood back to join the rest, Cloud walked calmly to pick up his two swords and attached the smaller one to the large sword which in reality it was a blade made out of a fusion of six swords. Saga seeing the conflict end he decided to continue

-as i said, i picked yusei for this task and its final.....

-where is he right now?  
asked Rayden

-he is in battle alongside the absent members, if i'm not wrong right now they are launching a final assault on a very powerful general to keep his forces out of Mexico and North America

* * *

------In the old world--------

In the small city of Tijuana Mexico, the streets were empty at that mid day thanks to the explosions and strong sounds of weapons clashing, the place was a total battlefield. Thanks to the invasion of the angels and the creation of a large factory which produced their minions, a large horde of celestial demons lurked in the streets, the civilians were in terror as they either escaped from being devoured by the beats or stay in wherever they could hide. But that didn't stop a small group of demons in finding inside a small church where a large group of the goblin shaped monsters found a some survivors, horrified while trying to escape the demon horde charged at them.  
But a miracle occurred, before any of the foul beast's fingers could touch one of them, they were all cut to pieces by a unknown person right behind them, the terrified father of the church ordered the people to hide on the back while keeping an eye on the person wearing a black coat from the organization who was the responsible of the disposal of the demons, he was tall while his face was covered by the hood, he had a small silver necklace in the shape of a roaring lion and a cross under it, holding a rare large sword with a chamber of a revolver as a hilt and has the symbol of a lion engraved on the blade.

-stay hidden......this battle might get worse.  
The hooded man said to the people

Nobody said anything from the fear of both the demons that were about to kill them and the person in the black coat himself. The man heard a loud explosion just outside. Where he found another of his comrades fighting off a tall and muscular angel with the appearance of a 30 year old with long blond hair, light red eyes and wore a silver armor with red decorations.

-How dare a mortal kill my comrades!?  
asked the angel as he attacked the young hooded man with his ball and chain weapon but they were stopped by his opponent's sword, the impacts were so strong it made him loose the hood which revealed to be Yusei

-and you even have to ask?  
asked Yusei annoyed hitting the large metal ball with his sword, leaving the angel exposed, taking this opportunity he swiftly moved to his enemy's left side and slashed off part of the breastplate

-bastard!  
shouted the angel hitting Yusei with his weapon, sending him to crash right on a bar, destroying the entire place

-that was unfair mister angel.....i didn't sent you crashing on a building so strong to demolish it and fall on top of you.....that's pretty rude said Yusei laughing gently as he came out from what was left of the place, picking up his sword and removed the red Ace usb from his gauntlet, inserting it on slot of the sword

_**-ACE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!!**_

-what are you planning to do boy? you believe you can defeat the angel Dante with petty moves?  
asked the tall angel with a slight grin

Yusei put himself in his fighting stance, holding his blade powered by lighting, when the angel started spinning his chain he charged towards Dante, but for the angel's shock Yusei split into four exact replicas heading straight at him. Dante threw his chain which multiplied into hundreds at the four who did their best to dodge the attacks, one by one they were overpowered by the attack. Dante smiled seeing the original one left but he was evading all of his ball and chains

-FALL HUMAN!  
Shouted Dante with anger and fear on his words seeing Yusei getting closer and his sword getting stronger each instant

-ACE EXTREME!  
Yusei exclaimed once he was right in front of Dante and slashed him right on the waist

The two stayed immobile after the attack, Dante looked at Yusei who kept a calm expression on his face. Slowly putting his sword on the scabbard on his back. Looking at the city in ruins, many buildings were completely destroyed, the streets were on fire and filled with the blood and bodies of the angels and the poor defenseless humans which they slain.  
He wished he had the time to go and give a burial to all of them and look for any survivors, but he didn't have the luxury to do that. He knew he had to go and help his comrades and finish this battle as quickly as possible. He used his bat shaped camera to check on the entire area as he ran strait at the factory which was his next objective. When the bat returned he saw that all the streets were clear of celestial demons so he didn't had to worry about them lurking around killing more innocent civilians.  
Reaching halfway through the city, Yusei quickly stopped as he spotted another angel flying right on top of him, slowly descending on a rooftop as his wings banished. He looked around 19 or 20 with gold spiky hair, gray blue eyes and wore a orange with green armor with images of eyes in the breastplate.

-another one? asked Yusei as his right arm was covered instantly by his gray gauntlet and shoulder guard

-I've been looking for you Yusei Hidari said the angel cracking his hands with a big grin on his face

-you know of me?  
asked Yusei confused

-Of course! every warrior angel knows of the member number 6 of the organization, the user of the Gemini driver telun anima.....son of your previous leader Zairax Hidari

-I have no business with you, only your boss and that factory over there

-I'm afraid no little mortal, I'm Onori and today you die human!  
he replied before making a huge jump and threw powerful kick at Yusei who rolled to his right, barely avoiding it

-Have it your way

_**-Electric! Ace!**_

-Tensou drivers, devices which are required to use the abilities of your Terun Anima, the weapon created by human's own consciousness

-you sure know about me.......compare to other angels i faced!  
said Yusei throwing an electric cutting wave from his sword at the angel who jumped on the air and replied with a large cross shaped energy beam by throwing a kick

Yusei dodged the attack by moving away at an impressive speed, when onori descended to the ground he saw a group of kids yards behind his opponent who were looking for a place to hide, he smiled as he raised his hand and shot a large energy beam that created tentacles which trapped them. Yusei turned around in shock at this as Onori laughed

-you kids shouldn't have come out here!  
said Onori as he pulled the children to the sky using the tentacles, they screamed in horror as Yusei turned to see the angel with fury

-leave them alone!! they have nothing to do with this fight!!

-nothing to do? of course not! but just like you and your comrades will die! so is every human in this world! so better just kill them before they have to see the horrors our lord is planning to give them!

-I SAID!!!

Onori was surprised to see Yusei move so fast, he didn't noticed he was already in front of him in a instant, receiving a powerful punch straight at his face. Sending him flying all the way back and crashed on the floor violently, the kids were freed as they ran as fast as they could making the number 6 of the organization smile at the sight of their safety

-YOU!  
shouted Onori getting up and charged towards Yusei and threw a powerful drop kick at him, but it was stopped when he grabbed the angel's right foot and threw him at an abandoned house where he took down the entire front wall

-this is bad.......i will have to apologize to the owner for destroying his property.......oh well! at least it can be fixed with part of my upcoming paycheck said Yusei happy of the idea that he was able to pay for the damages

-YOU DARE GET IN MY WAY!?  
asked the angel furiously bursting out from the house, yusei quickly swing his sword at Onori who stopped the impact with both his arms, making a large crack on his gauntlets and electric waves paralyzed his arms slightly

-we aren't letting you hurt anyone! not in this town! not anywhere!! said Yusei to the Onori who didn't seemed pleased to feel being injured by a "mere human"

-stupid human, getting in my way and injuring me.....will be punished by death!  
replied the angel disappearing completely, leaving Yusei surprised as he looked around confused

The young swordsmen looked around nervously sensing the presence of Onori all around him, he was pretty close to him yet he couldn't see him at all. As he kept his guard up he was unaware of the three celestial demons appearing under him and caught his legs, making Yusei lose focus on the angel who suddenly came to his right the moment he decapitated them. Onori took the chance and kicked Yusei on the face sending him flying, teleporting behind him and strike again. The angel laughed as he was teleporting in each direction his enemy was sent flying by his attacks which turned Yusei into almost like a pinball bouncing around the place

-It's the end!  
said Onori teleporting in front of Yusei with a large energy sphere on his hands

Yusei was pretty injured to be able to do anything, his back, some of his ribs and his head felt like they were almost crushed by the brutal hits he had received. The pain was too much to even think that he was being sent straight to his death.  
Onori was ready to use all that energy he gathered on his hands to finish his human enemy that injured him with a almost demented smile, something never expected from a angel. But for his surprise he felt like something cut him from the back, turning around Onori saw it was another of the two other members of the organization who had come and attacked them, he was slashed again on the chest with a powerful swing of his revolver shaped sword with a lion symbol engraved on it, sending Onori to crash on a small bank. Yusei fell on the floor right beside his ally whose hood fell down when he attacked the angel.

-You okay Yusei?  
Asked the older man around his early 20's with long brown hair, light blue eyes and had a large scar on his forehead, Yusei smiled seeing who saved him, knowing full well he could always count on him in helping each other in this war

-thanks Squall.  
said Yusei getting up slowly, wiping off blood from his mouth

-focus Yusei.......this battle is still going on and by the way...didn't I tell you to call me Leon now?

-sure thing...but I'm still not used to calling you like that squall.....

The two turned to their side and saw Onori slowly getting up with most of his breastplate in pieces as blood covered most of his face and chest. He was enraged at the sight of the man who he had been warn about to be part of this attack, if he wasn't incorrect he was the member number 5 of the organization.

-Squall Lionheart!  
Shouted Onori furiously as Leon smiled hearing the angel

-so he does know about me......

-many seem to do so Leon.......

-Better them to know....so at least they will know who beat them

Onori teleported and instantly reappeared behind squall to retaliate for what he had done to him. Throwing a powerful kick at him who didn't move at all. For the angel's surprise his attack was stop by Yusei's blade.  
The angel felt like his entire leg fell off when he had kicked the sharp side of the blade which was used to stop his attack, backing away in pain Yusei looked at Leon who nodded and left to fight against another of the remaining angels which arrived moments later.

-Running away Squall!? are you a coward?  
asked Onori furiously at Leon who didn't payed attention to him

-I'm good enough for the likes of you  
said Yusei putting himself in fighting stance, holding his sword tighter

-DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!  
shouted the angel furiously teleporting around Yusei

-so teleporting is your specialty......but that doesn't mean you can't be invulnerable!  
Said Yusei using both his hands to raised his sword, stabbing it to the ground which\hundreds of electric waves came out catching Onori by surprise, he screamed in pain as his body was being fried and crashed on the floor, so was his armor that completely shattered in pieces

-im.....im...impossi...ble....

-i win........ said Yusei seeing the angel still alive but unable to get up from all the pain in his body

-we are angels.....divine beings who surpass humans in all aspects....why.....why are we dying at the hands of simple humans!?.....

-because you follow Xerts and his plans to rule everything....nothing else.  
he replied to Onori, walking away for some seconds before Leon joined him

-that was pretty quick, makes me want to get a gunblade myself sometimes said Yusei amazed on his senior's abilities

-no time to chat.......the battle is still not over

-true but.......where is my master?

-no idea......I haven't seen him since we started the attack and left with that Arata

-well you do know how he is so we don't have to worry, we need to go and destroy that facto-

Yusei was interrupted by an enormous explosion that came from the factory, the two were left with his eyes widen at the sight of the place being destroyed as a fire colum rised to the sky. None of the other buildings were affected by it. This made them realize who had done that

-he did it by himself.  
Said the two at the same time with a large drop of sweat on their foreheads

-well.......that's my master.  
said Yusei scratching his hair

-even now I'm still amazed at his power.  
replied Leon

Before they least expect it, the two organization members heard a loud explosion right behind them, an entire three floor building was destroyed by a powerful force. From the fire came out from what seemed to be a person, crashing beside them they saw it was a young angel with his entire armor shattered, he was around the same age as Yusei, with long brown spiky hair, clear white skin and beautiful blue eyes, he was pretty beat up as he tried to get up. Leon stayed still watching how Yusei inmmediatly ran to the injured angel to help him. It annoyed him the fact that he wasn't one of Xert's angels, but a real messenger of god

-Arata! what happened to you?  
asked Yusei pretty worried seeing all the wounds inflicted on the angel

-that guy.......Akiria......he is pretty strong....I kept him distracted until Brandshaw finished the mission.  
replied Arata barely able to breathe, his voice wasn't as calm and relaxing the real angels and himself had, but a tone filled with pain which sounded almost human for Yusei's surprise

-Seems like the rookie angel was no match for our main target........  
said Squall putting the gunblade on his right shoulder

Yusei and Arata could sense the powerful presence coming out from the destroyed building, it was a angel floating on the air with his eight large wings, wearing a light green armor with gold decorations in form of wings and eagles all over his armor. He seemed around his 20's with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes which made him look pretty fearful. Leon held his gunblade in fighting position so did Jin when he summoned his Terum Anima using the ace and lighting drivers

-you humans destroyed the main branch in Mexico.....I will make you pay for this.... said the angel Akiria who by a swift move from his right arm, a large gust of wind hit Yusei, Arata and Leon, sending them flying back but Leon stabbed his sword on the ground to avoid been sent any further, Yusei followed the example and did the same while grabbing Arata from the arm

-This guy with one arm.......  
whispered Yusei when he was able to stand properly once the wind was gone

-he made such powerful wind, he is pretty powerful......... finished Leon

-Like if that will scare me!  
said Yusei throwing a large electric cutting wave at Akiria

-fool......  
replied the angel as a large typhoon appeared right in front of him, stopping the attack easily

-squall! don't just stand there!!

-I'm not.......  
Leon replied appearing right behind Akiria and Yusei dashes to the front

The two swordsmen attacked together at Akira who was again protected by small typhoons to stop both attacks, sending the two bouncing back. Leon kept a calm expression while Yusei wasn't at all. He again head to attack Akiria but the angel by moving his hand made a large tornado appear right under him which was so powerful, it launch him to the sky and crashed on a building

-tch! you have pretty annoying abilities don't you?  
asked Leon, not showing how worried he was for Yusei's safety after that crash

-mister Leon we need to retreat for now! he is too strong said Arata nervously, squall had the same thoughts

-retreat? does a weak wind like that scared both of you?  
asked a man right beside them

Akiria looked at the last of the three members of the organization arriving. It was a pretty tall and muscular man. He removed his hood and revealed to be an african american man in his barely 40's with his head completely bald, had dark brown eyes and a small beard and mustache.  
Yusei came out slowly from the still standing building he crashed in, smiling at the sight of the last member that came with them

-Master Bradshaw...........  
he whispered as Arata ran to him to help him stand, Akiria was pretty annoyed just seeing the tall man but did not show it on his expressions

-so you are the one who destroyed my entire army of 400 celestial demons and angels and ruined the only demon production factory in this country......number 7 of the organization Rob Brandshaw said Akiria as Rob smiled by this

-my men have done enough, I'll handle you alone......

-but master! that guy is-

-Yusei......just watch

Rob smiled as he walked towards Akiria who used again his powerful winds to take him out. Yusei tried to run to help his master but Arata and Leon stopped him. Knowing full well that he was pretty injured to even try to fight again

* * *

---minutes later----

-master........  
said Yusei with his eyes widened, looking at his master with not a single scratch at all

-yes?

-have i ever mention that you are filled with pure awesomeness of the highest caliber?

-you don't have to say it

-seems so......  
said Yusei still shocked at the sight of his master holding the beaten up Akiria from the neck and threw him away

-bastard........how can you be so strong?......  
asked Aikiria getting up slowly, spilling blood on his armor with many cracks in it

-good thing you asked......because I'm made a freaking POOOWEEEEERRRR!  
replied Rob shouting like crazy before punching Akiria again, sending him flying way far

-guess its over.......  
said Leon trying to hide the fact that he was completely shocked at the power of his senior

-IT'S NOT OVER!  
shouted a echoing voice belonging to Aikiria

-he is still alive?  
asked Yusei surprised

-NOW YOU HUMANS WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF MY TRUE STRENGTH!!

The three warriors and Arata looked at the sky being covered by a large gray cloud that quickly fell over the entire city, in the center a large light came out and pointed at yards away from the four. Arata could see the light was pulling someone to the sky and it was Aikiria. The light banished as an enormous roar of a animal was heard from it in the entire place. The three members of the organization got on guard when they sensed a powerful presence belonging to the angel who was just pulled to the sky.  
None said anything until from the large clouds came out an enormous wind construct in Akiria's image, his lower half projected eight enormous bird heads and a chariot in the form of a tornado, his eight large wings came out from his back, becoming almost as big as the city itself. Everyone including Rob were left in shock at the sight of such humongous monstrosity made out by the angel's divine power, reminding them why their enemy were so powerful in the first place. The eagle heads roar like mad beats as Akiria with a gold trident he held on his hand created large hurricanes which were tearing the city apart.

_-you humans dared to push me into this form! now you shall die!_  
said Akiria with a powerful voice which echoed for hundreds of miles. Yusei didn't seemed please at this sight at all

-A true warrior does not hide Akiria! get down from there and face us!  
demanded Yusei furiously pointing his sword at the large creature which was thousands of feet away in the sky, unable to reach him at all

_-You have insulted us angels for the last time!_  
replied the large creature throwing a large tornado at the group while it tore down everything in its path

-What are we going to do?  
asked Arata nervously, the other three simply smiled at this

-isn't it simple?  
asked Leon looking at the threatening tornado which was about to him them

-no matter how powerful or big our enemy is.......  
said Rob cracking his knuckles

-We defeat him!  
finished Yusei running towards the large tornado so did Leon

Akiria seeing this furiously ordered one of the enormous eagle heads to extend all the way towards the group and exterminate them. Leon and the rest dodged the attack of the enormous head by rolling away. Leon took his chance being the closest to the beast which got its peck stuck on the ground when it tried to attack them, stabbing his gunblade at the beast which even if it was made out of wind, it had a physical form. The other two saw how the head returned all the way back to the rest and Leon was taken with it, for now one of them had reached the heigh to battle Akiria. Yusei looked at his master who both nodded at each other in agreement

-master!

-go kick his ass!  
said Rob as Yusei jumped right on top of him and let his master grab his feet

-what are you two planning?  
asked Arata confused yet curious

Rob started spinning Yusei at an amazing speed it even left Arata with his eyes widen, what made his mouth dropping to the floor was the moment Yusei was lauched like a rocket all the way towards the large enemy. Yusei felt like his entire body was going to be tore into pieces by the force of the throw, but thanks to that he managed to reach all the way where Aikiria was being attacked by Leon. One of the heads went straight towards Yusei who stopped it with a hit right on the face by his sword. Another head came to attack him from under, Yusei took advantage of this and fell right on top the upper area of it's jaw as support to keep himself in that altitude. Quickly jumping towards Akiria who was using the other heads to fight off Leon

_-YOU!?_  
asked Akiria thrusting his lance straight at Yusei who dashes on mid air to his right leaving the angel in surprise as Yusei quickly threw a cutting wave at him, hitting the giant on the face which groan in pain

Leon came right on top of Akiria and stabbed his gunblade right on the right side of his enemy's head making it scream in pain. Yusei seeing the busy angel thanks to his companion support while struggling to keep on hold on his sword from the shacking head of the beast, he took the opportunity to quickly investigate with his eyes where the source of the creation of this monstrosity came from. Finding a large bright light coming out from Akiri's chest, but it was covered by a rock shell shaped breastplate. He was about to attack it but he saw his body was loosing altitude quickly, knowing full well that even if he was Terum Anima user and had superhuman strength, he wasn't going to survive a fall like that. As he was falling down in fear for his life, two eagle heads came from both sides to strike him down before he hit the ground even if he was still way high on the air. For his surprise his master came from under the one who was comming to his right, giving it a powerful uppercut which even Yusei himself felt it, taking this new advantage he quickly moved right towards the other head and smashed it with so much force with his sword, the bird head was sent all the way to the ground and the force of the impact sent Yusei bouncing all the way on top of Akiria who sent Leon flying with his trident, stabbing his sword right on top of its head and released powerful electric discharges from his blade. Akiria and the bird heads felt the powerful discharges, Rob smiled at this as he puched the eagle head he was fighting right on the upper part of its peck, breaking part of it. Leon quickly took this chance to recover and fall right on top of the head which was still trying to recover from the hit Yusei gave it, running all the way up through its neck and jumped to join yusei

-SQUALL!!! MASTER!!!! HIS CHEST IS PROTECTED BY THAT SHELL!! IT MEANS THE REAL HIM IS INSIDE THERE!  
shouted Yusei, the two nodded as they head towards the weak spot

-I'M CRACKING THAT BABY WITH MY AWESOME PAWWWUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!! shouted Rob as he threw a punch with his bare hands right on the shell which gain a big crack from the impact

-TAKE MY 6O,000 POUNDS OF PURE POWER RIGHT ON YOUR FAAAACCCEEEEEEEE!  
he shouted again as he started punching the shell at an incredible speed, each and every one of the hits made a lot of damage to it

-that's not the head master......  
replied Yusei with a large drop of sweat

-Don't interrupt me when I'm being awesome dummy!!

Akiria furiously grabbed Yusei with his empty hand and threw him away and got Rob away by using one of the eagle head's to catch him with its mouth. Leon jumped right in front of him and slashed its face with a powerful swing.

-RENZOKUKEN!  
he exclaimed before he started to slash Akiria multiple times at an incredible speed while pulling the trigger of his gunblade. Making the angel feel each and every hit even more, Yusei was again starting to fall down, luckily his master came from his side and caught him

-I know I know how to beat him master!

-alright! then go get him!  
said Rob knowing full well he could trust on the words of his apprentice, quickly starting spinning and launches him again, but this time yusei instantly grabbed his master and made quick spin to threw him as well

Yusei reached on top of one of the heads which laid an eye on him and went to attack him. Not before he quickly threw his sword at it covered in electricity and stabbed itself right on top of it, making the impact shock the bird head and screamed in pain. Yusei fell right on top of it and grabbed his sword still stuck on the beast. He started running towards Akiria while pulling the sword while it made blood burst out from the wound he was provoking and ran in spiral motion through the neck at a speed that he did this move without falling down. Once he finished the first circle, he released his sword which decapitated the eagle entirely. Akiria furious saw this while still trying to recover from the hits made by Leon. Extending his large arm and managed to catch Yusei

_-You will pay for this insolence!_  
shouted the angel holding him tighter while Yusei tried to hold the pain of quickly starting loosing air to breathe

-let him go chump!  
said Rob annoyed as he used one of the heads to stab it right on Akiria's shell. Making him release Yusei but he was quickly caught by the mouth by the main head on the center which extended itself miles away from its master to finish off his prey. Leon didn't had time to worry about his younger companion as he fell right on top of another head and raised his gunblade to the sky

-BLASTING ZONE V2!  
he shouted as a large white light made out of magic increased the size of the his gunblade's blade and used this to decapitate it

Rob backed away from the large Akiria which struggled to get the stabbed head off his chest. To retaliate two heads went after him but quickly caught the two on each of his hands. Quickly using them as support to jump higher, then threw a body slam at one of them which was enough to smash what had of brains and killed it. The other one furiously attacked but its entire face was smashed by one of Rob's powerful punches. Leaving only 4 remaining......well 3 after Leon used his enhanced gunblade to cut another one in half.  
While the two older comrades were weakening Akiria, Yusei was inside the mouth of the head that caught him. Trying to avoided being eaten by it which was weird since this beasts were made of the power of the angel and wind itself. If he was eaten where he was going to end up in? But this was not the time or the place to think of that as he was using his sword to avoid getting swallowed.

-This will end now!  
said Yusei as he was covered in a white aurora, slowly he started to push the upper half of the jaw using his own body until he had enough space to slash horizontally, cutting part of the mouth off

Yusei quickly took this chance as he quickly burst out from the head of the beast killing it instantly, using its extended neck to run towards battle again he saw this was a perfect chance to follow his plan. He quickly replaced both usb's from his gauntlet and pulled out two different ones. Quickly pressing the buttons on them

**_-Burning!........Knight!_**

He inserted the dark red usb with the image of a flaming B on the left slot while the silver one with the image of a K in the shape of a knight on its horse on the left. cocking the device which activated them instantly

**_-BURNING! KNIGHT!_**

The gauntlet and shoulder guard quickly changed to dark red with silver as secondary color, changing the symbols made by the ace usb and switched to a similar one the knight usb had. His sword was quickly replaced by a long knight lance with a small red device in the form of a K in the middle of the handle. As he ran his speed reduced but it didn't mater much as he quickly pulled out the Knight usb and inserted it on the slot in the K device in the lance

**_-KNIGHT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

-BURNING ROCKET!  
shouted Yusei as a large flame burst out from the back of the lance

The weapon powered by the knight usb and using the power of the burning usb launched him straight towards Akiria at a incredible speed which the other two saw in shock how Yusei crashed right in the chest, trespassing it instantly and came out from the other side with the real Akiria with him. The giant roared in pain as the other two nodded. Leon used one of the screaming heads to jump all the way on top of the giant wind made Akiria and enlarged his gunblade ever more. Cutting it straight in half from top to bottom. They knew that this battle was already won but not over.  
Miles from there Yusei and Akiria reach all the way to the beach in the city of Rosarito. Crashing on the shore they were hit by the cold water which didn't allowed them to fall unconscious. The angel was bleeding from everywhere only part of the belt, gauntlets and boots remained from his armor while he managed to get up. He looked at Yusei furiously who wasn't able to get up at all.

-Damn it.....using two maximum drives in short period....now i know why its so dangerous.  
whispered Yusei as he tried to get up but his body didn't allow him

-I knew you were going to more than a nuisance....you ruined my lords plans to expand our armies to north america.....but i will at least kill a big threat like you!!  
said Akiria as he walked towards yusei, with a vicious expression on his face filled with killing intent. He grabbed Yusei from his coat and hit him on the face with brutal punches, making him fall down so he would kick him straight on the face. Blood was bursting out from each wound Yusei received and fell on the water to be washed away quickly. Akiria grabbed him from the head and began to smash him right on the ground where the waves quickly reach and started to make Yusei unable to breathe. The being who had lost everything that would made him be called "an angel" quickly pulled yusei up while he was barely able to breathe and smashed him on the ground again, Yusei could feel his bones about to shatter and his organs almost burst out from his body by the powerful impact.

-Rot in hell bastard!  
shouted Akiria furiously grabbing him from his long black hair

-You murder innocent people......  
said Yusei which made Akiria stop for a moment

-so what!?

-you made humans suffer......you serve a maniac and destroy everything normal people work so hard on making........you are the only bastard here...and.....

-are you retarded!? I'm a angel!! I'm a superior being than you!! You are just a toy to be played with and be broken by our will!!!

-YOU ARE NOT!  
replied Yusei furiously punching Akiria right on the face strong enough to take him down

-It does not matter who you are....what you are.....or how strong and divine you are....the only thing that matters is what you do with what you have.....and by using that power for the things you are doing.....makes even the poorest and weakest human worth way more than you

-B-BASTARD!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT HUMAN SCUM WHO NEEDS TO BE ELIMINATED!  
shouted the angel filled with rage getting up quickly

-even now....you have lost everything to be considered an angel......you are just like a evil and corrupted human you so much hate.....

-SHUT UP!!!

Yusei seeing Akiria throwing a punch towards him he knew in his condition he was unable to avoid the next blow. But right before it reach his face. It was stopped by Leon's gunblade. He was about to mention the name of his savior but the wounds were too much and slowly fell down unconscious, Rob caught him before hitting the floor with a kind smile on his face

-good job yusei.....you did wonderful said his master as Leon looked at his senior before grabbing his unconscious brother in arms

-YOU AGAIN?  
asked Akiria furiously at the sight of Rob removing his armored black coat revealing his large shirtless muscular body, looking at the angel with an annoyed expression

-if you are man enough to strike the ones unable to fight....then come and face me hand to hand chump

The angel furiously charged towards Rob who put himself in fighting position, throwing a right jab at the angel's face, then a combo of multiple right and left jabs which each blow was actually breaking part of the angel's skull from the inside and for last, Rob gave him a powerful uppercut which took down the angel for it to never get up again.

-No matter how many of you punks come to invade both words....they will all fall like you by the hands of humans said Rob before he went to pick up his coat and left with Leon, leaving the corpse of the angel to be pulled into the sea

* * *

-----hours later------

The entire city of Tijuana was a mess. The survivors had already began to work hard on getting their houses and businesses back together while many others cried for the dead which were covered in large black bags and placed in large areas for their loved ones to look for them.  
In the middle of this, Yusei covered in many bandages was seated on a chair just outside a small inn which was fortunately still standing with very minor damages and back on business. He looked at the sight of everyone working together in the rebuilding of the city and made him glad what humans could do together even in time of crisis

-disculpa joven.....(excuse me young man)  
said a person right beside him

Yusei turned to his side and saw a young priest around his late 20's alongside many kids who all had flowers in their small hands. He remembered having met this kids in a orphanage he fought to protect from celestial demons during the early hours of the assault

-ellos aqui vinieron aqui a agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotros (they here come thank you for what you did for them)  
said the priest making Yusei smile to be able to see all this kids safe

-solo hize lo que devia hacer padre......no necesita agradecerme (I just did what i had to do father.....no need to thank me)

-pero aun asi vinieron con un regalo, no tenemos mas para darle pero espero que lo accepte (but they still came with a gift to you, we don't have more to give you but i hope you accept it)

The kids quickly started handing him over the flowers they were holding, each saying thank you to him with big smiles full of life. This children's innocence wasn't gone yet which made tears come out from young swordsman's eyes

-por que llora? (why do you cry) asked a girl around 4 years old to Yusei who was the last one to give him a flower

-estoy bien.....es solo que este es el mejor regalo que he recivido en mucho tiempo....(I'm alright, this is just that this is the best present i have gotten in a long time)

His reply made the kids smile even more, the priest made small bow to him before they left while the young ones were still saying goodbye at him while waving their hands. Yusei quickly removed his tears as he saw a portal open right beside him, from it came out another member of the organization, he smiled again knowing full well who it was just by sensing him

-it's been a while cloud said Yusei as the man removed his hood to reveal to be the 23 year old swordsman

-Unfortunately our reunion is brief.....

-eh?

-a new mission

-......

-Have you eaten already?

-no.....

* * *

------minutes later-------

-This enchiladas are pretty good!  
said Yusei with happily as he ate his meal he ordered

-are you listening?  
Asked cloud calmly, Yusei knew that tone perfectly as he changed his happy expression to a serious one

-yes.....my father...I mean Zairax hid Xert's daughter 14 years ago....the reason why he was killed in action

-And the leader ordered you to go and get her from the black order, we don't know who she is, how she looks like or even how old she is, the only clue we have is that she can't be less than 14 years old, she might be even older than us who knows.  
said Cloud as he continued eating his own meal, Yusei wasn't into the place that much since it was completely abandoned thanks to the people working at that time outside in the streets and the people working there could easily hear them

-why me?

-who knows.....maybe Saga gave you the chance to finish your dad's mission.....i don't really know....and you will have to pose as exorcist using your Terum Anima as the "anti-akuma weapon"

-I see.....so the girl...is she a exorcist right?

-yes and apparently it must be a very pretty girl for being a half angel said Leon who was seated right beside Yusei which caught him off guard

-where you come from!?  
asked yusei terrified

-what are you doing here?  
asked Cloud

-I'm yusei's comrade too, I can hear the briefing if i want to and i also just got this by another of ours and its for Yusei replied the gunblade user giving Yusei a bag

-what's this?  
asked Yusei opening it

-Has all the things you need for the mission, your fake identifications where you must stick to the role we have given you as much as possible and because we are nice with you....there is map to the black order HQ in France and the completed little devices you were working on said Leon as Yusei smiled at the sight of the two new gadgets he pulled out from the bag, one being his black with silver cellphone and a light green watch and each had its own usb

**_-Stag! Chameleon!_**

The watch quickly turned into a small chameleon as it looked around, looking at his owner it jumped to his left wrist and attached itself in it while the cellphone took the form of a mechanical stag beetle and flied around him. Yusei was happy to see that his two works in progress were quickly finished. He grabbed the beetle and removed its black usb to turn back into its phone form so did with the chameleon

-awesome!  
he said exited

-better go now......xerts might eventually find out about this said Cloud drinking from his soda, somewhat Yusei felt something in his tone, he was feeling sad for some reason until he realized what was going on

-this......will be a long mission right?  
asked Yusei but the two didn't say anything, seeing this he quickly got up from his seat and walked to the exit

-hey Yusei.....  
called Cloud again, throwing a key at him who quickly caught it with his hand

-this are......

-you wanted one so badly we made one for you

-good luck buddy said Leon as Yusei smiled and left the place quickly

-hey Squall......

-yes Cloud?....

-we better get moving......Europe is secretly being taken over by celestial demons.....

-let's go then...

* * *

-----back to the present------

Yusei was spaced out as he pushed his bike, the exorcists didn't managed to ask him what was that vehicle which resembled a bicycle but still they were curious about him who didn't say anything at all about himself as they were walking to place a gate of the ark was in the city

-excuse me Yusei said Allen politely which got him out of his inner thoughts

-eh? what's wrong?

-oh nothing, i just wondered about your weapon, its pretty unique

Everyone turned around to see him except Marina who didn't show it but she was curious as well to know what was all that thing about those devices he attached to his weapon. Yusei wasn't worried about telling them about it since he could easily twist the truth about it

-you mean my tensou drivers?  
he asked

-tensou drivers?  
asked Lenalee, Yusei smiled at her and quickly pulled out his ace and lighting usb's from the pocket on his belt

-An old friend of mine created this drivers to use my innocence at full potential since apparently it has a little problem to pull out it's abilities_-----"It's actually a Terum Anima, an old art in the new world where the user creates a weapon out of their conciousness which has its very unique ability....yet mine like some rare ocations are needed to be artifially modified"_

-how do they work?  
asked Yukia very interesting in those devices

-well...they need to be activated by pressing the small button on them and then attach them to my guantlet my innocence creates...there are two types of drivers i use, the "Body" and "Soul"

-body and soul?  
asked Lenalee seeing that the two were nothing different to each other except by the colors and images

**-Ace!**  
said the strong voice comming out from the red usb when Yusei pressed the small button it had

-right, on the left slot of my gauntlet is where the body type drivers go, these are the ones which are the base of the fighting style and weapon i will use for example: i use my red ace driver and i gain a long sword as weapon and a great increase of figthing skills while the yellow lighting driver on the right is used as the soul driver, giving powers over electricity and enhances my speed

-incredible!  
said Allen completly amazed as he tried to grab the drivers but Yusei smiled as he easily avoided his attempts

-do you have more than those two drivers?  
asked Maria

-yep, and with them i can create pretty powerful combinations using this two with the other soul and body drivers and i have 3 of each in total

-sounds awesome!  
said Allen again trying to get a hold on to them but Yusei again avoided this to happen, making lenalee figure out something which surprise her

-then......if you can only use one body and one soul driver each time......you can have up to 9 styles in total using your weaponry with a special power?  
she asked leaving the rest surprised

-9!? that many!?

-you are right!  
said Yusei happily which annoyed Maria

-so what?  
she asked in a very rude tone

-so what? it means miss lenalee is pretty smart he replied with his big smile, irritating the tough girl even more at the sight that even lenalee blushed a little at his comment

-let's just go!  
she said walking away quickly

-she seems like a nice girl!_-----"and my mission starts now.....I'm going to find Xerts' daughter and finish the war against the angels once and for all"_  
said Yusei cheerfuly as the others were left with their mouths hanging on how naive he could get

* * *

**Notes**

_**Some of the OC's aren't mine (but i do own a good chunk so yeah ^_^)**_

_**Hope at least after this chapter many things do get explained a little better**_

_**Yes, Squall/Leon and Cloud are the same (alternative version of them to be precise) from final fantasy 7 and 8, why they are in the organization and everything will be explained later**_

_**Writing the fight against Akiria in his large form on the sky was pretty fun (Specially by the fact that Yusei, Squall/Leon and Rob were actually fighting an extremal powerful enemy while keeping themselves from falling to certain death LOL  
**_

_**The battle was inspired by god of war 3's fight between Kratos and Poseidon (even Yusei's demand to Akiria to face him like man was inspired by Kratos)**_

_**Yusei's master was inspired by a actor who I'm not telling who it is**_

_**Terum Anima sorta means in latin "Soul weapon" just in case you are wondering**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter better than the first**_


End file.
